This invention relates to insect traps and in particular to a fly trap having a disposable fly collection chamber. Fly traps are known which include a base into which is placed a lure and above the base is mounted a trapping container so that flies will be lured into the trapping container and will then pass from the container into a fly collection chamber which is mounted above the trapping container. Such fly collection chambers are generally arranged so that they can be simply removed from the fly trap for disposal of the dead insects.
One of the difficulties associated with such fly traps is to ensure ready access of flies into the trap and to ensure that once a fly is in the trap it can neither contaminate the lure nor leave the trap but must inevitably enter the fly collection chamber.
Previously known fly traps have been constructed from various types of material which necessitates the co-relation of various manufactures. This can result in difficulty being experienced in assembling the fly traps which is usually reflected in an adverse cost structure of the fly trap.